


the sweetest thing

by greyskiesblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto brings Gladiolus a birthday cake.





	the sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yodepalma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/gifts).



> i definitely did not almost forget that i promised to write yodepalma something for her birthday, NOT ME NO SIR.
> 
> ... anyway i wrote this in like an hour and i feel like i should apologise for it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gladiolus has been home for all of five minutes when someone starts banging on his door.

He opens it with a sigh, not even bothering to check who it is. “Hey, Prom.”

Prompto is standing in the hallway, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. There’s an impressively large box balanced in his hands. “Hey.”

Gladiolus steps out of the way and Prompto darts into the apartment. “So what’s in the box?”

“It’s a surprise.” Prompto sets it down before kicking off his shoes.

Gladiolus pokes the box with a toe. “Just as long as it doesn’t have _teeth_.”

Prompto snatches the box up. “What? No.”

Gladiolus shrugs and leads the way to the kitchen. “Then you’re doing better than Noct.” He sits down and stretches his legs out underneath the table.

Prompto sets the box down on the table and flops into a chair. “What’d Noct get you?”

Gladiolus points towards the window. There’s an oversized fish tank in front of it, holding a very small piranha. “An evil fish.”

“Aw, man.” Prompto bounds out of his chair and puts his nose to the glass. “It’s _adorable_.”

“It’s a _monster_.” Gladiolus sighs dramatically. “I think I might name it after Iggy.”

Prompto snorts as he settles back down at the table. “I don’t think Ignis would like that.”

“Too bad.” Gladiolus grins and spreads his hands out on the table. “So what’s in the box?”

Prompto slides it closer towards him. “It’s… not as good as an adorable evil fish,” he mutters.

Gladiolus carefully opens the box. It’s a cake. He squints and rubs at his eyes with a hand. It’s _sort of_ a cake.

“ _Please_ tell me you didn’t get Iris’ help.” Gladiolus eyes the cake suspiciously. It’s a frightening shade of green. Why is it _green_?

“What? No. Should I-”

“No.” Gladiolus shakes his head. “Never ask her for help with cakes.”

Prompto leans forward on his elbows. “Why?”

Gladiolus shudders and looks away. “You don’t want to know, Prom. You don’t want to know.”

Prompto leans back in his chair with a huff. “ _Fine_ , don’t tell me.”

“Maybe one day. When you’re older.” Gladiolus grins at him.

Prompto huffs louder and looks away from him. “I didn’t have any other dye and I could’ve gone to the store but then it would’ve gotten _burnt_ and-”

“Prom, it’s fine.” Gladiolus holds up a hand. “Well. As long as it doesn’t give me food poisoning.”

Prompto scowls. “I got the recipe from Ignis!”

“Then it’s _definitely_ poisoned.” Gladiolus dabs a finger against the icing and tries it. It’s not as bad as it looks.

“ _Gladio_ ,” Prompto whines. “You can’t just _eat_ it.”

“Why not?” Gladiolus crosses his arms over his chest. “Isn’t it mine?”

“But you have to do the candles! And the song.” Prompto mimics Gladiolus’ movement. “Otherwise it’s not a _birthday_ cake.”

“Hmm.” Gladiolus taps a finger against his elbow for a moment. “Did you bring candles?”

“Of course I did.” Prompto reaches into a pocket. Then another. He pulls the candles out with a flourish and slides them across the table.

“Prom, there’s only twenty.” Gladiolus looks up in time to see Prompto’s frown.

“Well…” Prompto stands up and moves to stare down at the cake. He runs a finger over the candles. “We could cut two in half?”

“Prom, they’re candles.” Gladiolus reaches out for the longest one and snaps it in half. “I think I can manage.”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Oh _Gladio_ , you’re so _strong_ and _manly_.” He picks up a candle of his own and snaps it. “What would we do without you?”

Gladiolus snickers. “You’re just mad I thought of it first.”

Prompto huffs and doesn’t look at him. He sets the candles into the cake, saving the broken ones for last.

“D’you have a lighter?” Prompto chews at his bottom lip as he looks down at them.

“Second drawer.” Gladiolus points. “Don’t burn the place down.”

Prompto scoffs as he crosses to the drawer, candles in hand. “I think you overestimate me.”

“Depends on how much time you spent with Iris lately.” Gladiolus props his chin in his hand and watches Prompto burn away the excess wax. “Did I tell you what she did?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Aside from _accidentally_ burning the curtains?”

Gladiolus groans. “Accident my ass. She’s hated those things for _years_.”

Prompto chuckles as he burns the second candle. “The ones in the study, right? She did your dad a favour.”

Gladiolus scowls. “ _Anyway_ ,” he says pointedly. “I had to pick her up from school yesterday.”

Prompto turns and waves the candles triumphantly. “What’d she do?”

“Her PE teacher thought dodgeball would be a _great_ idea.” Gladiolus sighs.

Prompto flinches. “Poor Iris.”

“Poor _Iris_?” Gladiolus shakes his head. “She almost broke someone’s _arm_.”

Prompto blinks a couple of times before setting the candles in the cake. “Well… almost is better than actually breaking, right?”

Gladiolus groans. “She’s a _menace_.”

“You should name the fish after her.” Prompto grins and starts lighting candles.

“ _You’re_ a menace.” Gladiolus huffs and puts his head in his hands.

Prompto pats his shoulder. “But I brought cake.”

Gladiolus peeks out between his fingers. “Prom, it’s _green_.”

“Green is an excellent colour,” Prompto says primly. “Trees are green. You like trees.”

“Everyone likes trees.” Gladiolus drops his hands so Prompto can see him frowning.

“Uh huh.” Prompto rolls his eyes and slides the cake slightly closer. “There.”

Gladiolus stares down at the candles. Twenty-two of them seems _way_ too many. “Are you gonna sing?” He squints up at Prompto.

“Do you _want_ me to sing?” Prompto crosses his arms over his chest.

Gladiolus leans back in his chair. “Yes.”

Prompto sighs. “Too bad. Blow out your candles.”

“But it’s my _birthday_.” Gladiolus pouts.

“Ignis says silence is a gift.” Prompto grins. “C’mon, your cake’ll get all _waxy_.”

“Fine.” Gladiolus leans closer to the cake and takes a deep breath.

“Make a good wish!” Prompto urges.

Gladiolus closes his eyes and considers. He can _hear_ the clicking of Prompto’s camera. He shrugs and blows the candles out in one breath.

“Woo!” Prompto claps. “Now you’re old.”

“Shut up.” Gladiolus starts picking candles out. “Tell me it tastes better than it looks. _Please_.”

“Probably?” Prompto sets his camera down and helps with the candles. “If it’s terrible I’ll buy you pizza.”

“Oh no.” Gladiolus clutches at his stomach. “The cake is terrible. I’m dying. I need pizza.”

Prompto hits him in the shoulder with a loose fist. “No you’re not.”

Gladiolus pouts. “I _could_ be.”

“But you’re not.” Prompto pokes him with a finger. “Did you make a good wish?”

Gladiolus reaches up and tugs Prompto down onto his lap. “Didn’t need to,” he mutters against Prompto’s neck.

“ _Gladio_.” Prompto squirms half-heartedly. “ _Cake_.”

“ _Prom_ ,” Gladiolus matches his whining tone. “ _Kissing_.”

Prompto wriggles around until he’s facing Gladiolus. “Only one. _Then_ cake.”

Gladiolus slides a hand down Prompto’s back. “Then I better make it a _long_ kiss.” He grins at the blush that creeps across Prompto’s face and neck.

“You’re _terrible_ ,” Prompto mutters as he leans in.

“Love you too,” Gladiolus says, kissing Prompto before he can protest.

Prompto’s hands run through Gladiolus’ hair as he kisses back. Gladiolus could sit here _all damn night_ and not get bored. But he _does_ kind of want to try the cake. He reluctantly pulls away.

“Even if the cake’s bad?” Prompto whispers, pressing his face against Gladiolus’ collarbone.

It takes him a second to rewind the conversation. “ _Especially_ if the cake’s bad.”

Prompto nuzzles against Gladiolus’ neck. “Love-you,” he mumbles in a rush, squeezing his arms around Gladiolus hard enough to hurt.

“See?” Gladiolus tightens his arms around Prompto. “Told you I didn’t need to wish for anything. Got all I want right here.”

Prompto huffs out a hot breath against Gladiolus’ neck. “So you’re saying you get to have your cake and eat it _too_?” He can feel Prompto’s lips curve into a grin.

Gladiolus groans and gently pushes Prompto away. “I changed my mind. I take it back.”

“Then I guess me and the cake will go home,” Prompto teases.

Gladiolus grabs Prompto before he can slide out of reach. “Nuh uh. You said you were staying the night.” He glances towards the microwave. “Besides, the last train’s gone.”

“Guess I’m stuck here, then.” Prompto rearranges himself on Gladiolus’ lap. “How _awful_.”

“The worst.” Gladiolus kisses along Prompto’s neck and jaw. “And on a Saturday, too.”

“I dunno how I’ll survive.” Prompto arches his back and tilts his head.

Gladiolus obliges and kisses along the other side of Prompto’s neck. “I’m sure we’ll figure out something.”

Prompto squirms. “Tickles,” he whines. “And this is more than _one_ kiss.”

“Okay, okay.” Gladiolus holds up his hands and Prompto scrambles off him and towards the drawers.

Prompto carefully cuts Gladiolus a slice and sets the plate down in front of him.

The green is somehow _worse_ against the dark brown of the cake. Gladiolus pokes at it with his fork while Prompto cuts a slice of his own.

“It can’t be _that_ bad.” Prompto settles down next to Gladiolus. “I did it just like Ignis told me.”

“On three?” Gladiolus suggests. Prompto nods. “One, two, three.”

The cake is _amazing_. Gladiolus reaches across the table and squeezes Prompto’s free hand.

“See, I _told_ you.” Prompto smiles and turns his hand to hold Gladiolus’. “Happy birthday.”

Gladiolus lifts their hands up and kisses the back of Prompto’s. “Yeah, it is now.”

**Author's Note:**

> if i have to get U2 stuck in my head, you do too~


End file.
